1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light emitting diode(LED) packages, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting devices formed of semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. In use, providing LEDs in packages can provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs. Generally, a process of packaging an LED chip includes bonding, encapsulating, baking, cutting etc.
In a typical encapsulating process, the dispensing machine dispenses amount of phosphor glue containing phosphor scattered therein on a base to encapsulate LED chips mounted on the base. However, the phosphor glue is prone to form an uneven thickness distribution due to surface tension of the viscosity of the glue. Therefore, such a method is difficult to satisfy uniform light distribution requirement.
What is needed therefore is a method of manufacturing an LED which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.